A Raura Fanfiction
by Allypok123
Summary: When Laura and Ross both are on Austin and Ally, who knows what kinds of feelings might develop. There will be romance, Raura scenes (for all you Raura shippers), Caini, and featuring R5. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

A Raura Fanfiction

POV Laura

Vanessa (Laura's Sister): "Laura hurry up! We're going to be late for the Austin and Ally set!"

Laura: "Coming!"

They walked outside towards Vanessa's black jeep. Once they headed towards the set, with Vanessa driving and Laura in the passenger seat, Vanessa asked,

Vanessa: 'How's Austin and Ally going?"

Laura: "Good."

Vanessa: "You know, I've never met your cast before."

Laura: "Yeah. You should really meet them. They're really amazing, not to mention extremely talented."

After 10 minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the set.

Vanessa: "Well, have fun."

Laura: "Ok. Bye."

Laura turned around, and walked towards the double doors, heading into the set that made her dreams come true.

* * *

><p>Rydel: "Ross! Hurry up! You're going to be late!"<p>

Ross: "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Rydel: "Well you better be, because your supposed to be on set in 10 minutes."

Ross: "Ok ok. Stop lecturing me."

Rydel: "Well it's not my fault that you have to be at a TV show in now 8 minutes."

Ross: "Then let's go."

7 minutes later, Ross and Rydel arrived at the set literally with a minute to spare.

Rydel: "Bye Ross!"

Ross: "Bye!"

He ran towards the brick building where he was going to be performing in. When he was walking, he ran into someone. Someone with brown hair and amber highlights. When she looked up, he caught himself mesmerized by her sparkling brown eyes, that seemed to pour into his soul, sucking every piece of innocence he had.

"Hey." Ross and Laura said at the same time.

Time seemed to remain frozen as they gazed at eachother love dancing in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry if the first chapter sucked. This is my first story, so I'm not that good at it yet. Hope this one's better! -Ally**

Chapter 2:

After about an hour of just staring at each other, Laura said,

Laura: "We should probably get to set."

Ross: "Yeah um totally." blinking rapidly. They tore of running down the hall, hoping they wouldn't be late. Barging through the script reading room, they both gasped,

"I'm here!"

Kevin (writer and producer of A&A): "It's about time. We've been waiting."

Laura&Ross: "So sorry. We've been running a little late today." they both looked at each other with a knowing smile.

Heath (other writer and producer of A&A): "It's alright. It's not like you two are always late to the set every day." Heath said with a chuckle, hinting that they were late every day.

Laura&Ross: "Sorry." they said blushing and looking down.

Raini: "So you guys gonna ask what the next episode is about?"

Laura: "What?!"

Calum: "It's where Ally first conqures her stage fright."

Laura: "Really? I thought this day would never come."

Calum: "Yeah, but that's not even the best part. Ally kisses Austin."

Laura: "Oh." she blushed embarrased at the thought of kissing her co-star/possible crush.

Ross: "Um. Well this is awkward. Hey Laura, can I talk to you?"

(Everybody leans in)

Ross: "Alone."

Laura: "Sure. That might be a good idea."

(They walk out of the room and into the hallway)

Laura: "Sooooo..."

Ross: "Um Laura I need to tell you something."

Laura: "You know you can tell me anything."

Ross: "Um ok here it goes. Laura, I like this girl. She's really awesome, but I don't know how to tell her."

Laura: "Oh um. (feels disappointed) Do I know her?"

Ross: "I don't think you're really getting it."

Laura: "Just tell me who she is."

Ross: "Does this anser you're question?"

He leaned and pressed his lips to Laura's. Laura immediately kissed back as love circled around them. Time stopped and suddenly they weren't worried about a care in the world. They were the only people around to witness this scene of love. After about 2 minutes, Ross started to pull away.

Laura: "Wow."

Ross: "Yeah." He suddenly dropped to his knees and in a hushed voice he asked,

Ross: "Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Hey! What will Laura say? Remember to review your opinions!**

**~Ally**


	3. Chapter 3

Laura: "I'll have to think about it." She says smiling with tease in her eyes.

Ross: "Aw Laaaaauuuurrrraaa. Pleeeeeaaasssee!"

Laura: "Nope not answering. Remember we still have a career, I don't even know what the producers will think, I just don't know right now."

Ross: "Fiiiinnnne. I guess your right we should make sure this is the right thing to do. Remember, besides liking each other, we are always best friends."

Laura: "Yeah, but we should talk later. The producers and writers are waiting!"

Ross: "Ok." As they walk into the reading room, the whole cast and behind the scenes guys were smirking at them with a special twinkle in their eyes hinting that they knew what had happened.

Ross: "Oh shut up." He said chuckling.

Laura: "Yeah please. It's freaking me out." She says blushing. After the meeting the cast decided to go back to Ross's dressing room to hang out before filming.

Raini: "Let's play truth or dare!"

Laura: "Nooooooooo!"

Ross&Calum: "Sure."

Laura: "Fiiiiinnnnneeee."

Raini: "Alright who wants to go first?"

Calum: "I'll ask Laura first. Ok Laura, truth or dare?"

Laura: "Well I trust you, so dare."

Calum: "I dare you to kiss Ross for a minute." He said with a devilish smirk.

Laura: "WHAT!?"

Ross: "Oh come on. I'm not that bad."

Laura: "Fine lets just get this over with."  
>They turned towards each other inching closer and closer till there faces were inches apart. Suddenly, Laura smashed their lips together, and Ross quickly responded. They moved their lips in perfect sinc, as Raini and Calum stared, surprised that their innocent little Laura would make the first move. After about 5 minutes, Calum stepped in and pulled them apart saying,<p>

Calum: "Break it up, break it up."  
>As Ross and Laura pulled apart, they opened their eyes, grinning at the four extra minutes they had spent kissing. As Laura opened her mouth to speak she said,<p>

Laura: "Yes Ross. Yes I'll be your girlfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys hope you liked chapter 3! I know basically all of u guys predicted she would say yes and u guys were right. Heres chapter 4!  
>~Ally<p>

* * *

><p>Ross: "Yesssssss!"<p>

Raini: "Awwwww. You guys are so cute!"

Laura: "Stopppppp. You guys are embarrassing me."

Director (over the speakers): "Austin and Ally cast please report to sonic boom. I repeat, sonic boom."

Laura: "Oh I guess we have to go and film Austin and Alias."

Ross: "Alright LaurLaur."

Laura: "Aw you have a new nickname for me? Thanks Rossy."

Ross: "Aw you have a new nickname for me too?"

Raini: "Alright. Stop with the nicknames."

Calum: "Yeah, come on lovebirds we need to go to sonic boom."

Ross: "Fine. Let's go girlfriend."

Laura: "Ok boyfriend."  
>They leave for sonic boom when Ross asks the writers,<p>

Ross: "Hey um, Kevin and Heath can me and Laura talk to you."

Kevin&Heath: "Yeah sure."  
>They walk over to the corner.<p>

Kevin&Heath: "What's up?"

Laura: "Welllllllll..."

Ross: "I'm dating Laura, and we just wanted to make sure it's ok with you guys."

Kevin&Heath: "Well, we usually don't let stars date each other, but I guess we can make an exception. Besides, if you guys date each other, it might help make the auslly scenes less awkward."

Laura: "Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much this means to us. And yes, it will definitely help our acting become better." She said beaming with relief.

Ross: "I totally agree with Laura."

Kevin&Heath: "Now go back out there and act your heart out!"

Ross&Laura: "Ok! And thanks!"

Kevin&Heath: "No problem!"

So Laura and Ross got Kevin&Heaths approval and are acting better than ever due to their romantic relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy hope you like chapter 4! Sorry if u think that the chapters are short I'll try to make them longer! ~ Ally**

* * *

><p>After filming the episode:<p>

Raini: "Hey guys did you guys like the episode!"

Calum: "Yeah! Every episode is awesome!"

Raini: "I agree, I never really thought about it but we're actually really lucky to be on the show."

Laura: "I totally agree!"

Ross: "Well bye guys I should get going."

Raini, Laura, and Calum: "I should go too."

Ross: "Bye! Oh wait I almost forgot! My mom said I could invite you guys over, so you can meet my family. I mean if you want to..."

Laura: "Omg I would love to meet your family Ross! Count me in!"

Raini and Calum: "I would love to come."

Ross: "Alright, is 5:00pm ok with you guys?"

Laura: "Yep it's going to take a while to get all dressed up."

Raini: "Yeah girls take a loooong time to get ready."

Calum: "Not me! I'll be ready by 1 but I'll need to cillax while I'm waiting."

Ross: "That's cool. See you guys at 5!" And with that, they all turned around and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry these chapters have been boring the next ones are going to have R5 in it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! -Ally<strong>


End file.
